


Brotherhood Comes First

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: See You Again 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :cutieblob discord emoji:, DEAN IS JUST A GOOD BIG BROTHER, Dean gives good advice, Dean loves his little brother, DestielSabriel in the background, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabe is Gabe, Gender Dysphoria, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE BUNKER SHOWERS WORK AT THE BUNKER SORRY, I wish I could put emojis in tags, MY BOYS ARE SO CUTE, Minor Angst, Other, Sam Doesn't Want To Hear Dean's Good Advice, Sam Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Sam Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Sam Winchester Has a Vagina, Sam Winchester is legitimately one of the most adorable humans ever to be born, Sam is... really cute, See You Again 'verse related ficlet, Some Fluff, Timestamp, and also tits, anyway enjoyyy, crackfic, i don't even know what this is, mostly just crack I think, the struggles of being a transguy, this entire fic takes place in the bunker's bathroom, this is what happens when you're a trans dude soooooooo, who am I kidding Sam is always really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: People always talk about how binders are a nightmare to get off. They never say anything about sports bras.





	Brotherhood Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I've seen all over the internet people complaining about how hard it is to take off a binder and like... sure, except that it's never been that hard for me? No, my issue has always been getting my sports bras off, mostly because I buy them two sizes smaller than my actual breast size. Cause even when I'm not binding I need the compression.
> 
> Anyway, that's just a bunch of background for this fic. I was writing this 'verse so I decided I might as well incorporate random shit from my trans experience and turn it into Winchester Bonding Moments.
> 
> Enjoy.

When Cas and Gabriel rescue them from a horde of angry slime monsters, all Sam wants is to get back to the bunker or at least a motel, take a 3 hour hot shower to get all the guts off his body, and sleep for at least a solid twelve hours.

Ha psych you thought, Sammy.

Because now he’s been in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes and he is decidedly _not _in the shower yet.

He doesn’t want to do this. He really, _really _doesn’t.

Doesn’t look like he has much of a choice though. Yet another example of all the many ways the universe (or Heaven. He’s really not sure, so take your pick) is playing one big huge cosmic joke on the life of Sam Winchester.

He sighs and cracks open the bathroom door. “Dean?” he asks resignedly.

“What?” his brother shouts back.

“Um… I need your… help.”

“What could you possible need my help wi- oh.” Dean’s face appears in the sliver of light seeping in from the other room. He pantomimes pulling a sweatshirt over his head with a questioning look on his face. Sam nods before pulling the door open to let his brother in.

“Why just now?” Dean asks.

“I haven’t worn a sports bra in literally years, Dean. I am _always _binding.”

Dean clicks his tongue. “Bad Sammy,” he admonishes, only partially playful. “You know the rules – eight to ten hours a day and we don’t bind on weekends ‘r hunts.”

“You don’t do that,” Sam points out.

“Yeah, but I’m allowed to destroy myself, kiddo. You’re not, so stop binding sixteen hours a day.”

“Woah, what’s with the double-standard?”

Dean evidently doesn’t have an answer for that, judging by the way he doesn’t reply. “Turn around,” he says instead, and Sam smirks because he knows he’s won.

Sam has already stripped off his shirt, which makes Dean’s life a lot easier. Dean stands behind him as he bends his arms and sticks his elbows in the air. He grips the bottom hem of the compression sports bra and slowly pulls it up and over his little brother’s head. Once it’s all the way off, Sam sighs in instant relief and sits down on the closed toilet lid, grabbing his towel and carefully slinging it over his shoulder to hide his tits (not because he’s body-shy, because this is his fucking _brother _and yes, he just helped him take off his sports bra but that’s a little too weird for his comfort.)

“Thank you, Dean,” he says, not looking at his brother. Dean gives him a fairly sad look.

“You shouldn’t bind while we’re hunting – physically,” he adds quickly, all teasing gone from his voice and obviously having shifted into Protective Big Brother mode. “When we’re just chilling in a motel room or doing research in the bunker’s library or whatever, then it’s fine. But when we leave to kill things _please _wear a sports bra.”

Sam heaves the most put-upon sigh he can manage. “Jesus, fine,” he murmurs, just the right amount of joking to lighten the mood, but not so much that Dean thinks he’s not being serious.

Dean sits on the edge of the counter. “You want some free advice?” Sam rolls his eyes and nods, so he continues. “Have Gabe do it.” Sam looks up at him. “Ya love him, right?” Sam nods. “He knows you’re trans, right?” He nods again. “All you hafta do is ask.”

“I’m sorry if I’m a little insecure,” Sam snaps at him. Dean holds up his hands in the universal gesture for ‘don’t @ me bro’.

“He cares about you. He wants to help you. He honestly thinks you hung the fuckin’ moon and the sun shines out your ass, have ya noticed? How he looks atcha? _Actual _heart-eyes, Sammy. So just trust him. Ask him to help you out. He’ll do it.”

“Do you really think that?” Sam asks sarcastically. Dean nods earnestly.

“Yeah, I do. And anyway, I’m basically just tellin’ you what I told myself for days before I asked Cas to do this same shit for me. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I haven’t needed your help.” He claps Sam on his bare shoulder. “But you’re gross, so enjoy your hot shower.” He walks out of the bathroom, and just before the door closes behind him Sam catches his shout of “and talk to Gabriel!”

Sam laughs breathily and turns on the tap.

(Six days later, after their next hunt, Gabriel pulls off Sam’s sports bra for him.)

((It leads to shower sex.))

(((It’s Gabriel. Of course it does.)))

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
